


A Long Overdue Affair

by AVeryDarkLord



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Brother/Sister Incest, Cheating Husband, Cuckolding, F/M, Incest, PWP, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension Between Siblings, Sibling Incest, Smut, affair, background!Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley - Freeform, background!Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, cheating wife, cuckold, horny!Ginny, sterile!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVeryDarkLord/pseuds/AVeryDarkLord
Summary: AU. When Hermione's mother falls ill, Hermione rushes off to Australia and recruits her sister-in-law, Ginny, to help her husband, Ron, out around the house with the children. With the two in such close proximity, and with each of their marital troubles, it seems inevitable they'd end up in bed together.





	A Long Overdue Affair

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Brotherly Love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/376794) by Master_Malfoy. 



> This is my own rewrite of the story Brotherly Love which features an affair between Ron and Ginny. It's not really what I'd planned on putting up next but I haven't been all that inspired by any of my other in-progress works and this was, more or less, all plotted out for me. Brotherly Love was one of the hotter HP smut stories I've ever come across but I didn't think it was as well-written as it could have been and it's only available on the HP section of Adult-Fanfiction, not the most reliable (or well-designed) of websites. So that also factored into this rewrite.
> 
> From the lessons I learned from Malfoy's Promise, I've left this at "only" 10k words and it might seem prematurely cut off. At least, it did to me. However, in keeping with the idea that this is more smut than a fully fledged story this ends as soon as Ron and Ginny first have sex. It doesn't really cover the rest of their affair or the consequences of it because that isn't the point of the work (and, to be fair, the original was never finished and barely continues after my own rewrite). If I went for the full story of the affair, rather than just the sex and how it happened, I'm not even sure where this would end, and that's a road I don't want to go down again.
> 
> So, enjoy!

**A Long Overdue Affair:**

•

It started after Hermione's mother had had a fall. Mrs. Granger had ended up in hospital, but as it turned out the fall wasn't the problem — it was a symptom. Mrs. Granger had something wrong in her head. Nobody was quite sure what, but it wasn't looking likely that she would ever leave the hospital in anything other than a body bag. For a woman as young, smart, and successful as Hermione's mother the news was obviously a shock and the entire Granger family had rushed to console and provide aid.

Hermione Weasley had reacted badly to the news. Ever since she had removed her parents' memories during the war she had been harboring guilt over it, and while eventually she had managed to return their memories — and even repair her relationship with her parents somewhat — Hermione had never quite managed to convince herself that she was anything other than a bad daughter. It didn't help that her parents had insisted on staying in Australia where Hermione had moved them. Hermione had never quite said so, but her husband, Ron, had managed to pick up that she felt like they were trying to stay away from her. In a poetic flair, Mr. Ron Weasley had even imagined that she probably saw it as a physical symbol of their new lack of emotional closeness.

It wasn't really a surprise to him (it would have been before, but now now) then when Hermione insisted on taking time off work to go to Australia and tend to her possibly dying mother. Ron had protested, of course. Hermione was leaving him to care alone for two children, and while he had done plenty of work and honed many of the same skills he needed for them growing up it wasn't something he had ever really expected to do as an adult. Moreover, his odd hours at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement weren't exactly what one would call conducive to caring for children. He had asked if Hermione wanted him to go with her, but Hermione had been adamant he stay — asking someone else to look after the children wouldn't be fair, she said. Ron suspected it was really because she was trying to prove herself a good daughter. That and force him to look after the children himself a little.

Nevertheless…

"If you really want I can ask your sister to come over from time to time to check up on you," Hermione had said, half-exasperation, half-teasing.

The thought of asking Ginny for help didn't sit exactly well with Ron. It felt almost like an affront. This feeling remained even though Ron reminded himself that he wasn't sixteen anymore and that asking his sister for help (or, really, allowing his wife to ask her) wasn't anything to be ashamed of. There was also the fact that he wasn't really used to not having a witch around the house. He'd practically married Hermione straight out of school. So…

"Fine," Ron had acquiesced. "But please don't make it sound bad."

"Don't worry," a smiling Hermione had replied. "I'm sure she won't be too bad on you."

So it was he accepted having Ginny semi-move-in for a month or two or three (or however long Hermione would be with her mother) and at the same time put in for more regular (and short) hours at work, working from home on cases if he could.

––|––

The next morning Ron had awoken to the hauntingly familiar but almost forgotten sound of pots and pans bashing in the kitchen, accompanied on the air by the smell of sizzling bacon and sausages. It was not something he had experienced for years, not since he had moved out of his childhood home. Rubbing his eyes, Ron crawled out of bed and just savored the smell for a little while. It really was quite delightful. More asleep than awake, he threw on a robe and walked down the stairs to find a sight he was quite unprepared for.

It was like something out of a dream. Sunlight streamed through the wide windows to splash a golden aura around the entire ground floor, a joyful reminder of the summer so quickly creeping up on them. At the table his two children sat laughing, amused — as young children are — by something trivial Ron, in his half-awake state, could not perceive. The smell was even stronger down the stairs, and following it led to the most dreamlike sight of all. A kitchen filled with flying pots and pans, copper gleaming as charmed skillets and frypans flew to and from the sink to the cupboards to the racks to the stovetop in a dazzling pattern. Smokes and steams twirled around in the air, accompanied by the sounds of a woman's voice. Following that led to the center of the kitchen, where a beautiful redheaded witch was dancing softly while twirling her wand.

Ron was awestruck. It was though he had never awakened, and the image of the beautiful girl with her back to him burned itself into his mind's eye. What had happened?

And then she turned around and abruptly stopped singing. "Ron!" Ginny cried, not unhappily. "I was beginning to wonder whether I'd have to hex you out of bed."

The spell was broken. Ron shook his head, but Ginny didn't notice, for she continued on.

"I suppose it's probably best I didn't. If that's all you're wearing now I can't imagine what you wear to bed."

Suddenly, Ron was aware that his usual morning attire probably wasn't quite appropriate for his sister to see. With nothing but a pair of boxers and an undone robe there was very little left to his sister's imagination, he was sure, and he quickly made to do up the robe while Ginny quietly laughed at him. He glared at her.

"I didn't know you sung and danced," he replied, ignoring her words, and this time it was Ginny's turn to blush. "Yes, well…" Then she turned around hurriedly and looked back at the stove. "Did you want some breakfast? There's hot, fresh bacon and a goodly amount of sausages. Hermione told me you liked them particularly and practically shoved armfuls of them onto me. Bloody weird, if you ask me, but I don't think she's quite thinking right with… well… with the situation and all." She trailed off, and when Ron didn't reply she looked over her shoulder. "Ron?" she asked.

"Sorry, what?" Ron shook himself. Not that he'd ever admit it, but he had actually been staring at his sister in a less than sisterly way. A pit formed in his stomach, but it was a familiar feeling. This was hardly the first time, but it was the first time in years.

"I asked if you wanted breakfast," Ginny repeated, and this time Ron's reaction was much more enthusiastic.

•

"So what about Harry?" Ron asked once he had cleaned his plate of bacon, eggs, and sausages. Rose and Hugo were still slowing picking away at their scrambled eggs. Ginny, who was eating her own quite immodest plate of food, looked up at him with brief confusion.

"Oh," she finally said, "well, he's fending for himself, at least for breakfast. And dinner, I suppose. But he's used to that. He'll be fine without me for awhile, though after a few years I suppose it'll be a shock." Went unsaid was the fact that Harry would be the only one suffering a lack of Ginny's attention. Unlike Ron with his own two children, Ginny had none. Ron was given to understand that she and Harry had been trying, but when they had had no success (particularly after Hermione had given birth to her and Ron's second child) they had started looking into it. What they had discovered had broken Harry's heart. Nobody had ever survived a killing curse before, let alone two, and no one knew what the effects would be; now they knew at least one. Ginny was heartbroken about it too. Though she had tried to put a brave face on the whole issue — "I'll probably get some sort of quidditch record without having to abandon the sport" — Ron could tell that the Weasley genes had shone through in her and she had indeed desired a large family. It was an old and sore issue and Ron was skilled in not bringing it up.

"You sure he'll be alright?" Ron asked. Harry clung to the friends and family he had with ferocity, a stubbornness that now the war was over they would all be around forever. The discovery of his impotency had seemingly only spurred this attitude to new heights. Harry seemed to get rather mopey if he was alone for any long periods. He didn't call it mopey — he claimed it was just somberness as he remembered those lost — but Ron and his other friends knew better. "You don't have to do all this, you know. I don't know how Hermione made it sound, but I can actually look after myself while she's gone. I know how Harry gets…"

"No!" Ginny cried, a little more enthusiastically than Ron thought was warranted. "No, really, it's fine." There seemed to be more, but his sister didn't elaborate, so Ron dropped the issue.

"Alright, if you're sure. I'm just going to have a shower and then get to work if that's alright." Ginny nodded without saying anything, a thoughtful look on her face, and Ron headed to the door. Just before he passed through it, however, he turned back to grin at his sister. "By the way, nice dancing."

•

Standing under the shower-head, Ron let himself focus only on the stream of hot water flowing over him. While most would not exactly call him a deep thinker, Ron wasn't stupid and he often found himself with more thoughts than he wanted. Showers helped for that. Now he felt himself overwhelmed with thoughts, thoughts he hadn't had in a long time, and he definitely felt the need to get rid of them.

Strictly speaking, he didn't need the shower yet. He didn't have to be at work for a good while, but he had needed an excuse to leave the table — leave Ginny. The shower itself wasn't bad either. Nevertheless, unbidden, thoughts of what he had witnessed in the kitchen floated into his mind. When he had pictured his ideal home life when he was younger it would be quite hard for him to say that what he had witnessed earlier was the closest he had ever come. Of course, he had never pictured his sister quite like that; usually it was Hermione, at one time Lavender. Nevertheless, the scene of his sister still made him happy.

When he had seen it, he had wanted nothing more than to walk up to the beautiful witch, wrap his arms around her slender body, and kiss her neck. A pang of sadness welled up in him. He loved Hermione, but nothing like that had ever happened. Hermione wasn't a dancer — or a singer, for that matter. Now that he thought about it, he didn't think he'd ever seen her dance. Maybe one, at the disastrous Yule Ball. Maybe sometime after that. The important thing was that he couldn't remember. Even at their wedding Hermione hadn't danced.

Come to think of it, when was the last time they had kissed? Ron couldn't remember that either. He had never thought things were going badly between him and Hermione, but sometime, somewhere, duty seemed to have totally overtaken pleasure. Ron hadn't noticed because, after everything had happened, doing his duties towards his family had seemed like the only important thing. He and Hermione got along well, they liked each other, and they both functioned effectively to provide a good home for their children. At some point romance and — yes, Ron would admit it — sex had stopped being a part of that.

Not that they'd ever had much sex. It wasn't that Hermione was a prude or had odd ideas about conjugal rights and duties, but it was simply that she never seemed much interested in it, and Ron found it hard to enjoy sex with his wife when she was clearly doing it most of the time just to be a good wife. She'd never been big on romance either. She was quiet — when she was enjoying herself — and so was their relationship, at least after their passionate (in the fighting way) start. Once they had learned how to get along things had been smooth sailing. Now that Ron thought about it, maybe too smooth. He had never missed great sex and romance because he had never had them before. After seeing Ginny he was beginning to wonder if he was missing out. Were Harry and Ginny romantic? They seemed so. Did Harry get great sex? Ron shook the thought from his head.

This was crazy. He would never leave Hermione, he knew that. Even if the law allowed him to divorce her on grounds of lacking romance he knew that he would never do that to her and his family. Besides which, what witch could it possibly happen with? There were none so close to him that he could even entertain the thought.

He shook his head again and sighed. He had work to do.

––|––

That first day Ron had been surprised to come home to find Ginny preparing dinner. He hadn't expected it and Ginny had explained to him that Hermione had asked her to stay almost twenty-four hours a day. She'd go home to sleep and when Ron was home to look after the children, but besides that she was acting as a sort of substitute mother while Hermione was away. It hadn't sat well with Ron for some reason, but he had brushed aside the feeling and simply enjoyed Ginny's cooking.

Thereafter they settled into a routine of sorts. Ginny made breakfast and dinner most days while Ron typically made lunch and looked after Hugo and Rose during the middle of the day. Sometimes it was swapped around to accommodate Ginny's quidditch training or games or Ron's case work, but mostly they settled into what anyone might call an ordinary domestic life. The whole thing gave Ron a sort of sickly, tingly, fuzzy feeling that he couldn't quite determine how he felt about. Having his sister around the house was, surprisingly, nice and he realized he could quickly become used to it. Even the few arguments they had had had made him feel good, because arguing with Ginny felt like something that hadn't happened in forever, and it reminded him of home. It also, not that he would admit it, made him feel passionate about something again. It wasn't until he realized he was feeling it that he realized he hadn't been feeling it before. Still, there was something that made him uneasy about the whole thing.

It wasn't that Ginny was doing anything wrong. Ron was probably getting better home treatment than he had ever gotten before. She was kind, caring, and a pleasure to be around, more than she ever had been growing up (right little pain she had been, he thought). Maybe it was guilt over Harry, who seemed perfectly okay at work but who Ron could so easily imagine sitting at home looking over photos of his parents or Sirius or Fred by wandlight.

Then again, maybe that wasn't it. Ron had even asked Harry about the situation, but Harry had insisted it was fine. He had nothing but sympathy for his and Hermione's plight and wanted to do anything he could to help (he had even paid for Hermione's trip to Australia and had gone so far as to offer not just to help her and Ron money-wise but also help with Mrs. Granger's medical bills). He had even (somewhat nervously) confided in Ron that "It's good to have some time to myself. I haven't had it in awhile."

Eventually, Ron supposed that the problem was that Ginny was acting positively wifely in his house. It made him uncomfortable even as he realized he enjoy her behavior. She wasn't doing anything inappropriate, he thought, but somehow having her bustle around the house or look after his children or cook him dinner seemed like something she shouldn't be doing. Maybe it was just guilt over not taking up the work load as perhaps Hermione had intended.

He hoped it was just guilt about the workload.

––|––

What Ron called The Incident happened about two weeks into Hermione's leave. He and Ginny had settled down into something that was comfortable, but apparently it was more comfortable than Ron had realized.

Now, it must be understood that Ron was used to particular habits in his house. When he had been younger the rule had been "always knock" in a house with eight other people in it, but when he had married Hermione and moved out that rule had fallen by the wayside. With only his wife and two children still learning personal hygiene (if that), Ron was quite used to walking in wherever he pleased. That was not to say he barged in everywhere, but he and Hermione had unconsciously developed a tacit system of recognizing when to enter and when not to. It wasn't until The Incident that he had realized how much he relied on the system.

Unthinkingly, he had strolled into the bathroom only to be immediately confused by the fact it was full of steam — and song. He wasn't fully awake yet and was going for an extra early morning shower — a case detail had popped up that he was needed on — and had apparently unthinkingly strolled into his sister's shower. And he couldn't tear his eyes away.

His first thought was: since when is Ginny showering at my house? His second thought was almost 'why?' before the steam parted and revealed her naked body to him. The thought was quickly swept away to be replaced by thoughts of an altogether different variety. She was gorgeous, a young woman in her full prime. Curvy and sculpted in all the right places, she was like something out of Ron's erotic fantasies.

And then she noticed him and covered herself with a scream. "Ron!" she cried out. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Sorry!" Ron cried out before quickly slamming the door as he left.

He went to work without a shower that day. And without breakfast, not sticking around for Ginny to make it.

––|––

Work the next few days had been a disaster. Usually he very much enjoyed his job and the case he was supposed to be working on was an interesting one, but he couldn't get his mind off Ginny. Every time he tried to focus on something the vision of her naked body sashayed its way into his head, prompting a reaction of both disgust and arousal. She was his sister, he kept reminding himself, but she was also the hottest girl he had ever seen. It was bad enough that he had realized how sexually deprived he was, but after seeing his sister naked now she was the primary star of his sexual fantasies.

It wasn't that his own wife, Hermione, was unattractive. Hermione had in fact filled out quite nicely as Ron was — or had been — thoroughly acquainted with. She was a sexy woman, but two facts remained. One of them filled Ron with guilt even though it was objectively true, and that was that Ginny was the hotter woman by far. His wife didn't hold a candle to his sister. The other fact was that Ginny was acting wifely under his roof and Hermione hadn't been for a long time.

It sickened him, but that pit in his stomach and the shaking of his hands only seemed to fuel his arousal.

It wasn't that he had been unaware before that Ginny was an attractive woman. Ron had even, in his last few school years, had a great many fantasies about her that made him hate himself afterwards and which he very much tried to forget. It was more that he had been made aware recently in more tangible detail. Oh, it wasn't just seeing her naked in the shower, it was also the fact that, in the few years since he had lived with her, Ginny's wardrobe seemed to have changed. Where, growing up, she had tried to be as much like a boy as possible, outright rejecting the dresses her mother got for her, now she seemed to love them. Skirts, dresses, blouses, and all sorts of feminine things were her articles of choice, all form-hugging and all making Ron painfully aware of his sister's feminine attributes. Then there was the fact that before his fantasies about Ginny had been nothing like reality, nothing like having her as a wife. Now that she was in his home and acting wifely? It was almost like Ron could just pick her up and take her to bed…

It made for poor focus.

Eventually, the DMLE had simply told him to take a few days off and sort out his problems. Harry had tried to ask him about it, but Ron had told him it was nothing to worry about. He wasn't about to tell the guy he was having fantasies about screwing his wife, now was he? Eventually he made his way to his brother George's joke shop. He didn't exactly work at the place, but he would often wander in and help out when he couldn't do anymore Ministry work. George sometimes paid him and sometimes didn't, but to Ron it was more worth it for the time he spent with the remaining twin.

Even that didn't work. He had made a mess of everything, dropping bottles and stocking items in the wrong places, sometimes with disastrous consequences as various pranks, items, and jokes reacted with each other. It caused an awful mess that Ron insisted he clean up, but after wringing the mop head straight onto the floor and depositing a mix of potion gunk George told him to stop.

"Missing Hermione already?" George asked, a teasing smile on his face. "I didn't realize you were that dependent on her. Tragic, really. The Great Ron Weasley, hero of the war, totally whipped."

"Oh, sod off, you wanker," Ron replied. "I've just… I've been having some problems."

George's face turned from joking to serious, but he didn't pry. Ron was glad. How was he supposed to tell his brother that he was having sexual fantasies about their sister? Their little married sister?

"Look mate, just go home. You're worse than useless here right now."

"But you have so many customers! You need some help today!" Ron protested, not really wanting to go home where he might encounter Ginny.

George gave him a flat look. "I manage the shop just fine without you usually. Besides, you're driving off more customers than you help!"

"Oh, bugger off!" Ron said, but without heat. Still though, George was right… At the rate he was going he might even destroy the shop.

Wandering back down the alley to the disapparation point, taking his sweet time, he passed by the liquor shop and felt an urge. Without thinking about it too much, he strolled into the shop and bought a bottle of their finest firewhiskey. He hadn't really been planning on it — and it wasn't in his budget — but he had been feeling a stiff need for alcohol ever since Ginny's arrival and with this latest bout of trouble in their relationship could no longer deny himself. With that, he walked and disapparated home.

Ginny was there, as he had expected, playing with Hugo and Rose. One wide-eyed look at him, however, and she had decided to go. "It's good you're home early," she said. "There was actually something I promised to do ages ago that I forgot about. I'll be back for dinner." And with that, she was gone. Ron wondered whether she actually did have something to do or whether it was simply an excuse to get away from him. He couldn't blame her. He was trying to stay away from her too, and for the most part it was working out for both of them. Neither wanted to discuss The Incident, and so they didn't.

Dinner that night was a subdued affair, though thoroughly average since The Incident. It was actually one of the more pleasant ones, for Ron was finally able to get Ginny off his mind with the thought of the alcohol waiting for him and playing with Rose and Hugo through the afternoon had helped him unwind. Ginny seemed to have a lot on her mind as well, and when Hugo and Rose had been put to bed she finally broke the silence that had existed between them.

"George said you left work early today and were a total pillock at WWW. He asked me about it. Anything going on?" she asked.

"No, nothing," Ron said. "I'm just not used to Hermione being gone is all. And I'm worried about Mrs. Granger."

"Come on, Ron, I'm not even good at seeing through fibs and I can tell that was a bad one." Seeing that Ron was not forthcoming, she switched conversation tracks. "Was that a bottle of fine firewhiskey I saw you tried to hide badly?" she asked. "What's the occasion?"

"Nothing!" Ron stammered, flustered at being caught. He had rather been hoping to keep the bottle all to himself, but he knew now that Ginny would demand some.

"Well, in that case I suppose you don't mind me having a glass."

Ron glared at her, but Ginny put on an innocent face that Ron couldn't deny. He sighed theatrically. "Fine. I suppose it can be sort of a 'thank you' for everything you've done since Hermione left. But since you had to wheedle it out of me, you can poor me a glass and bring it over here."

Ginny acquiesced with a deviant smile, filling two tumblers and bringing them to the couch. "Cheers," she said, tapping her glass against Ron's before he had properly processed her sitting down next to him and the fragrance of her perfume. Without waiting, Ginny tipped the whole glass back and swallowed the lot, smacking her lips as her cheeks flushed. A big grin spread across her face which only widened as she took in Ron's shocked expression.

"Gin!" he exclaimed, half in annoyance and half in surprise. He searched for words. "That was damned expensive!" Ron wasn't what anyone would call a snob about food or drink, but for what the firewhiskey had cost he was bloody well going to enjoy it slowly. His sister's grin only got bigger.

"Then you'd better poor me another glass," she said impishly. Then, adopting a mock serious tone, "You know, so I can really taste the hint of fairy droppings and all that."

"You're a bloody plebian, that's what you are," Ron cried. "Pearls before swine!"

"Ooo, Ronny knows some mildly poetic turns of phrase. Marrying Hermione did you some good after all." Ron wondered what that remark was about before Ginny interrupted his thoughts. "Now poor me a bloody glass! Or I'll steal the bottle and take it home with me!"

Ron rolled his eyes but acquiesced, and soon another glass of firewhiskey was in the vivacious redhead's hand. Ron half thought she'd simply down it all again, but instead she took a long pull with Ron following her lead. Thoughts of his sister were quickly forgotten as he savored the firewhiskey and he remembered why it was so expensive. That was bloody good.

The bottle slowly emptied itself as the siblings got steadily drunker without awareness of that fact, and as the two slowed down in conversation Ginny abruptly stood up. She swayed a little, then eyed Ron with a devious glint in her eye. Swishing her wand, the stereo system that Harry had gifted to him flared to life with rich, sweeping tones, and Ron furrowed his brow in confusion. "Stand up," Ginny told him, and he did so, if rather unsurely. "I thought since you thought my dancing was so funny you could try it yourself."

"Gin! I can't dance!"

"That only makes it funnier!"

"Gin, come on!"

"Oh, Ron, live a little! You're acting like an old man!"

That got Ron moving. Unsurely, he began swaying his feet, trying to follow Ginny's movements as she waltzed across the living room floor. Perhaps the alcohol gave him false confidence, but he felt he was getting the hang of it and was soon making his way all around the living room, occasionally stumbling but always helped up by Ginny. Eventually she seemed to feel he wasn't going to fall over again, for she drew away and began twirling, showing off dance moves Ron didn't know she had. She's beautiful, his alcohol-clouded brain thought.

He wasn't even aware he had stopped dancing until Ginny put her hands on her hips and mocked glared at him. "You're meant to be dancing!"

Ron rolled his eyes but followed her lead again, and soon the siblings were twirling around each other. The exercise was getting him hot and his brain was clouded. He drifted closer and closer to Ginny and she drifted closer and closer to him. Soon they were dancing with instead of around each other, circling around the living room punctuated by Ron's attempts to twirl his sister. As the piece slowed and came to a close, Ron realized he was in the position he had dreamt of when he had seen Ginny that first morning. He was holding that beautiful witch in his arms. There was only one thought on his mind.

As the piece finally came to a close he gave Ginny one last twirl before he drew her into his arms, pressing her back into him. As the final few notes played, she turned in his arms until she was facing him, and Ron was suddenly looking down at his sister's beautiful face. As smooth as though he had been born to do it, he leaned down and pressed his lips to Ginny's, and rather than going rigid in shock or pushing him away Ginny leaned into him. His tongue clumsily trailed across her lips and she obligingly opened her mouth, and soon they were drunkenly frenching each other. Hands wandered and a moan escaped Ginny, and suddenly Ron found that his hand had slipped up her skirt. He was inches away from feeling the arse he had so fleetingly glimpsed that fateful day. The smooth skin of her thigh was already driving him crazy. He went for it, and it was wonderful.

Ginny snapped away.

"Can't… Go… Have now… to… bye!" she cried, barely giving a shocked Ron time to react before she disapparated right in the living room.

––|––

Ron emerged from the shower covered in moisture and protected only by a towel. It had been a few days since The Kiss and neither he nor Ginny had spoken about it, though she had stopped sleeping at his house overnight, instead going back to her own house. Her time in his house was much more minimized, and Ron had been using that to his advantage to take ever longer showers. He felt like he needed them.

"Finally!" a voice exclaimed as he entered his bedroom. "How long are the bloody showers you're taking these days? I'm surprised you have any water left."

"Gin?" Ron asked, surprised to see his sister sitting on the bed. "What are you doing here?"

"The same thing I've been doing for the past two and a bit weeks, genius."

"Not for the past few days!"

"I was being stupid. We were being stupid. Ron, we need to talk about The Kiss."

Ron should have known it was coming. Ginny was confrontational like that. "Yeah, Gin, I agree, it was stupid. It was a drunken mistake and no one needs to know."

Ginny stood up with a coy expression. "Wow, that's not what I was thinking at all. When I said we were being stupid, I meant in not talking about it. And when I said I was being stupid… well…"

She swayed closer to him.

"I don't think it was a mistake," she whispered in his ear. "In fact, I was realizing I'd let you and Hermione down."

There was a lump in Ron's throat. "H-How?" he asked.

"Well, when Hermione asked me to help out she said I could think of myself as a bit like a substitute wife… I'd just help you out… attend to your needs…" Her breath was hot in his ear and her bosom was pressing into him, Ron realized. He could feel everything… "And I forgot the most important need of a husband of all… I didn't fulfill the most important wifely duty…"

Before Ron could protest, Ginny pressed her lips against his. He quickly responded and the kiss deepened, and before Ron realized it they were on the bed and Ginny was already naked. "Woah!" he cried. "Ginny, we can't do this! You're my sister!"

She aggressively kissed him again. "Think of me as your wife! If you have to, imagine that you married your hot little sister! Your ancestors did it and you just couldn't not take what was yours!" Again before he could reply she occupied his lips, and Ron felt his resistance crumbling. As she broke the kiss and started grinding her naked body against him — Merlin it felt good! — Ron mustered the effort to try and stop this whole crazy thing again.

"Ginny, you're married!"

His sister ignored him, instead leaning down next to his ear. "Tell me you want me," she whispered harshly. Ron had to say no. He had to. But her magnificent breasts were right there and oh God he could feel her wetness…

"I want you," he managed to get out. He felt Ginny smile against his cheek.

Ron closed his eyes, and suddenly when he opened them again he was naked, lying on the bed while Ginny stared at his throbbing erection. She licked her lips, and Ron had never seen a sexier expression. She glided her hand up and down it, readying it for her attentions. Ron watched her wedding ring slide up and down on his shaft, and for a second he could imagine putting it on her finger in front of an altar instead of watching Harry do it.

"Impressive," Ginny murmured appreciatively, before moving down to push the tip past her lips…

Ron woke up and a feeling of self-hatred washed over him.

––|––

Unlike his dream, the real Ginny did not suddenly appear in his bedroom and offer to perform her 'wifely duties.' Indeed, Ginny behaved much the same as she had before the dream, minimizing her time in Ron's house and avoiding him as much as possible. It hurt Ron, in some small way, but in another way he was glad. It gave him an opportunity to sort out his own thoughts, since he knew if Ginny was around he'd been thinking of nothing but shagging her.

And that was the thing. Somewhere, somehow, Ron's thoughts about Ginny had gone from mildly sexual to full blown fantasies. As if these weren't bad enough, his first dream had not been the last, and Ginny had been a near-nightly visitor to the realm of his unconscious. This only made Ron hate himself all the more. Making a drunken pass at his sister was one thing, but actively dreaming of having sex with her every night? That was another thing entirely. And, somehow, it felt worse than merely having kissed her while drunk.

Things went on for about a week and a half, with Ron returning to work and actually managing to accomplish something, when Ginny finally broke. Ron received the letter at work and as if getting a letter from Ginny, someone he saw every day, wasn't odd enough the contents were even stranger.

_Ron,_

_I can't stop thinking about what happened. It's driving me crazy. We need to talk about it. We can't keep ignoring it. Is after dinner okay?_

_Ginny._

Perplexed, Ron scribbled an affirmative on the back of the note and reattached it to the owl, who promptly flew off. As he watched it go, Ron realized there was a bubbling, excited feeling in his stomach, and he stuffed his hands in his pockets to stop them from shaking. Wondering about the cause, he abruptly realized it was because he was hopeful Ginny returned his feelings. The excitement didn't go away, but suddenly he felt the need to vomit.

"Ron, you okay?" Harry asked. "What was that about? Hermione?"

"No, no, not Hermione. Everything's going okay, as far as I know. I just need to go down and get some sort of sickness potion."

Even as he went, Ron realized he couldn't wait for that night.

––|––

Ron hadn't spent the time since The Dream in idle. Indeed, he had been doing some quite serious thought. He was willing to acknowledge the truth that he very much wanted to have sex with Ginny. That, however, decided nothing. He also very much wanted to murder a few of the old Death Eaters but doing that would simply land him in trouble and gain very little. There was also the fact that, if he didn't seduce Ginny, he would be back to a life of no sex and no romance. When he had been in ignorance it was tolerable, but now that he had an inkling of what he might be able to have he wasn't so sure he could live with missing the possibility.

On the con side was the fact that both he and Ginny were married (although, to be honest, the thought of sleeping with a married woman turned him on). As time went on, however, this seemed to matter less and less. His and Hermione's marriage was mostly about raising their children and he wasn't even sure Hermione would care about him having sex with Ginny, which in itself was a startling realization. On top of that, he was half-sure he'd be able to convince her to accept it. And Harry and Ginny didn't even have kids and never would.

The more he thought about it, the less he cared about the cons and the more he wanted to get Ginny into bed. Hell, he even cared less and less that she was his sister. If anything that seemed to make it hotter. That whole situation brought him to his last piece of self-honesty: admitting the fact that there had long been sexual tension between him and Ginny.

To be sure, all her brothers were somewhat protective of her, but Ron had always been closest to her and always been the most protective. An outside observer might even have said possessive. He had never reacted well to her dating life and it was only after a long time that he had accepted Ginny dating Harry. Nevertheless, there had always been that unspoken tension between the siblings that Ron had always denied had a sexual air to it. Ginny would deny trying to make Ron jealous and Ron would deny that he was.

Now things were coming out in the open.

By the time he had received Ginny's letter, Ron was more or less at a decision point. If Ginny showed a willingness to begin an affair, Ron would pursue her. If not, he'd do his best to stop everything entirely, even go so far as potion regimens if necessary. Still, as the hour approached, Ron found himself fervently hoping that Ginny would show the slightest sign of attraction to him…

Dinner was an excruciating affair. Ginny had prepared something quick and it was obvious her heart wasn't in it, but Ron wasn't tasting it. He was staring rigidly at his sister, almost undressing her with his eyes as she talked to Rose and Hugo. The whole thing seemed to last forever, and when he and Ginny went to put the children to bed he wanted to scream. The talk couldn't come fast enough.

Finally, however, they were both sitting on the living room couch.

"Look, about what happened," Ron started, "I'm sorry," he said. He hadn't meant to, but his non-perverted side had won an unexpected victory and he was giving Ginny this last out. "I'm sorry it happened. Really I am. It was stupid. I was an idiot. We're both married and you're my sister. It was wrong and we should forget about it. I'm sorr––"

"Ron, would you shut up for a minute?" Ginny asked, a serious expression on her face, and Ron turned a shocked expression towards her. Gradually her features softened and her lip twitched in a smile. "You're still a horrible liar," she said, and Ron felt his heart seize. Then his sister looked away and sighed. "I need to confess something. I haven't really been fair to you." She played with the hem of her skirt, then seemed to take a different approach. Taking a deep breath, she told him "I've been thinking a lot about it, and I liked what happened." She couldn't look at him.

"…What?" Ron asked intelligently.

"I kinda egged it on. Ever since Hermione asked me to do this whole thing I got excited. I couldn't tell you why. But I dressed up for you. I put on make-up and got revealing summer dresses and…" she blushed, then whispered, "I even put on sexy underwear." She was looking completely away from him. "I don't know why. I wanted to catch your attention. I guess I just wanted to be daring." She played even more with her skirt. Ron was flabbergasted. He'd never seen Ginny like this. She took another breath. "And that shower thing was sort of on-purpose. I put up silencing charms so you wouldn't realize I was there and I've been showering at your house, just so you might walk in on me."

Ron could only find one word. "…Why?"

Ginny turned to him but wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Things haven't been going so well between Harry and me," she admitted. "It's not that we're fighting, but with his condition… he's just not passionate. He's barely interested. And I'm a young woman, Ron. I've even thought about just going out to a pub and––" she cut herself off, and Ron saw there were tears in her eyes. Awkwardly, he patted her back. "But I couldn't do that to him. But with you…" she trailed off, then started again, "I've always been attracted to you, Ron. Not in a very sisterly way. I know it's disgusting and wrong, but I can't help it. So I guess I just wanted some attention from you. I wanted to feel sexy. So yeah, I liked the kiss. But Ron…"

He cut her off, capturing her lips again in a passionate kiss. Ginny quickly responded, but she just as quickly broke it off.

"Ron, no."

"Gin, you just said you wanted something to happen between us."

"I… I… guess so. But it can't happen!"

"Why not?" Ron asked persistently. Ginny had more than reciprocated and he had made his decision. He was getting her into bed.

"For all the reasons you just listed! We're both married and we're brother and sister!"

"We're witches and wizards, Gin!" Ron cried. "Being brother and sister doesn't matter. I'm attracted to you and you're attracted to me. And don't you think screwing your brother is hot? I know wanting to shag my little sister gets me aroused."

Ginny bit her lip, clearly unwilling to answer the question. "But what about Harry? And Hermione? What about the kids?" It sounded like she was looking for excuses to say 'no.'

"Gin, Hermione and I are like you and Harry. She's not interested in sex. She's interested in raising our kids, like I am. Loving each other doesn't have to change or affect any of that. They already love you and this just means that daddy and aunty are closer than ever. They practically think of you like a second mum anyway."

"But Harry…" Ginny said weakly. "I don't know that I could cheat on him. I promised to be faithful…"

He was wearing her down.

"Ginny, please be honest," he started, "when was the last time you and Harry slept together?"

Ginny mumbled something, and Ron put his hand to his ear. "Three months," Ginny repeated, looking sullen.

"And when was the last good time?"

"Eight months ago or so, but Ron…"

"Gin," he interrupted her, "you've already thought about it. Don't you think it's going to happen eventually? You can't go on like this. You have needs that aren't being met. When you promised to be faithful you didn't know Harry was affected like he was. Aren't you owed an attentive and passionate lover? Don't you want one? And wouldn't you prefer it to be someone you trust? Someone you know isn't just trying to have sex with you? And wouldn't Harry prefer it when you take a lover to take me instead of some random muggle pub stud? Gin, it's only to be expected for the wife of a… well… someone like Harry to eventually take a lover. Even Harry knows it, I'd bet. And he's never going to get you pregnant, so what difference does it make if you sleep with another man?"

"But…"

"Come on, let's go to bed," Ron told her. Taking her hand, he pulled her up off the couch and led her upstairs to the master bedroom. Ginny's hand was shaking the entire way, and Ron could tell she couldn't decide whether to bolt or jump him. When they got to the door he pushed her against it and kissed her gently, with Ginny trying feebly to resist.

"Ron… no…" she moaned. He kept kissing her. "No!" she finally shouted, pushing him away. "Ron, we can't do this. We can't. We just can't. I can't cheat on Harry. I can't have sex with my brother."

"Gin, pease, I love you," he told her. "And I know you want this. Why not now instead of later?"

He kissed her again, and Ginny sunk into it, but this time Ron had a plan. Deftly he managed to get the door open, and before Ginny could react he picked her up bridal-style and brought her to the bed. She was so close to giving in, he could tell. He was so close to having his little sister. He was almost painfully hard. Ginny, on the other hand, seemed to be fighting a battle between arousal and propriety. She couldn't seem to decide whether to leap off the bed or snuggle deeper in it.

"I want you," Ron breathed in her ear, and that seemed to decide it for Ginny. With a dexterity he didn't know she possessed, Ron found himself on the bed while Ginny stood beside it, breathing heavily. Her face was contorted, but Ron couldn't make out any familiar expression on it.

"Ron, I'm sorry. I want you badly, but this? This can just never happen…"

With that she disapparated, and a very unsatisfied Ron lay back down on the bed. As he processed things, however, a big smile began to stretch his face. He had known Ginny her whole life and he knew how she behaved. He knew when she wanted something she couldn't deny herself. Having her back would only be a matter of time…

––|––

Ginny lasted about a week. Late on Friday morning, almost noon, while Ron was making lunch for Hugo and Rose, Ginny's silvery-white horse patronus galloped into the kitchen. The message was short, bold, and laden with desire. "It can happen. I'll be over tonight. Prepare yourself." Hearing his sister speak in such a way, as though sleeping with him was her life goal, greatly aroused him and it was a very difficult afternoon for Ron.

As he had somewhat expected, Ginny was not around for dinner, to prepare or eat it, and he made a simple meal that his children, miraculously, actually ate. With painful attention to his erection (it had been off an on all afternoon) he actually managed to clear away the table and hustle Hugo and Rose through the evening routine and to bed, whereupon he put a mild sleeping charm on them and soundproofed his own master bedroom.

It was a pain that Ginny had not specified a time, but Ron sat on the couch and told himself patience was a virtue. He told himself that Ginny must be making herself extra sexy. Finally, after the clock struck eight, there was a knock on the door, and Ron felt his throat go dry. With trembling hands, he stood and undid the locks on the door, so nervous he forgot to use his wand. On the other side, as expected was Ginny.

"Hi," she said shyly.

"Hi," Ron returned, voice hoarse. He couldn't believe it. Ginny looked incredible. She wore nothing but a shimmering, short robe augmented only by a short skirt that barely went above her knees. An expanse of pale skin showed around her neck that made it clear the robe was the only thing covering her upper body. It was an outfit designed for one thing only. Ginny wanted to be shagged. Ron felt himself go almost numb at the thought and realized that even if he was turned off by the fact that she was married and his sister he probably would still say yes to her solicitations in that getup.

"Can I come in?" she asked, and Ron realized that, despite the bravado in her message, she was just as nervous as he was. Ron nodded jerkily.

"Yeah," he gulped. "Yeah, of course."

His sister had barely crossed the threshold and the door closed before Ron could restrain himself no more. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her ravenously, which Ginny returned with gusto. Hands and fingers wandered, and Ron had his suspicions confirmed when his fingers crept up her skirt and inner thigh to find her wet center. Ginny moaned against him.

"You're wet for me, slut," Ron told her. It felt strange saying those words to his sister, to a girl he had watched grow up and whom he had comforted numerous times. Somehow it felt more strange to say them to a woman whose wedding he had been best man for. Yet the newness of the words, the uncertainty of acceptance and the exploration of uncharted, taboo territory, lent them an excitement that was difficult to match, but which he could see mirrored in his sister's eyes.

"Yes," she moaned into his ear. "I had to stop from playing with myself so many times. I was so hot and wet for you, big brother. Not just tonight but all this week. I barely stopped myself from apparating right back to pick up where we left off. All I could think about was riding you hard…"

Ron barely restrained himself from taking her then and there. He was painfully hard. "You're such a naughty wife. I can't believe your husband let a slut like you out of the house like that."

"He didn't. I had to change on the way here," Ginny moaned, and if it was possible Ron felt himself stiffen even more. The thought of a wife sneaking out to see him, her lover, was almost more than he could bear and he realized that Ginny truly was the best lover he could ask for. Finally he could wait no more.

"Let's go to bed," he whispered to her.

Gazing into his eyes, almost shyly, Ginny nodded. With a final kiss, Ron took his sister's hand and led the way to the bedroom.

•

They barely avoided breaking the door to the master bedroom as the crashed through, locked in an aggressive kiss. Ginny was managing the impressive feat of disrobing her brother as they kissed and made their way up the stairs, until Ron was down to just his trousers when they entered the room. Hindered no longer, Ginny did her best to correct this as she hastily fumbled with his belt buckle and fly with shaking hands, eventually managing to pull down his pants until Ron could step out of them, leaving him only in his underwear.

Ginny was practically panting at the sight.

"Oh God, oh Merlin, I want you so bad," she moaned.

"And you'll have me, Gin, just be patient."

With a gentle motion he pulled her up to kiss her again, taking the time while she responded to pull off her robe, leaving her naked except for her skirt and panties. Thus disrobed he quickly hoisted her up to dump her on the bed, making her gasp. Seeing his sister in nothing but a skirt lying on his bed was too much for Ron. The most beautiful girl he had ever seen was waiting to be shagged by him. What was he waiting for? Eagerly, almost too eagerly, he pulled off his underwear and climbed back on top of Ginny, recommencing the kiss. Soon his hard member was pressing against the wet heat of her core through her panties, and knowing only the thin material separated them from being together as man and woman drove her crazy.

"Ron, please! Fuck me! Just fuck your little sister!"

He intended to do just that, but not yet.

With deliberate slowness he kissed down her neck, suckling and nuzzling when simply being with Ginny got to be too much. As he left her neck, making sure to leave a love bite or three, he trailed down to her perfectly sculpted naked breasts. Teardrop shaped and wonderfully formed, he quickly captured her left nipple in his mouth and suckled it, teasing and nibbling until he has raised it to an uncomfortably hard point on her bosom, his sister moaning and arching her back. With his free hand he captured her other breast and began playing with it, sometimes focusing on the nipple and sometimes teasingly sliding away from it, always twisting, tweaking, and looking to arouse. Once he was sure Ginny could take no more he quickly switched, experimenting in ways he had always imagined but which his wife never seemed to enjoy. Again he switched for a few minutes and then back again, continuing in this manner until he was sure the voluptuous redhead beneath him could take no more.

Just as she was about to break, he left her now-wet bosom to trail kisses down her stomach, playing with her soft skin until he reached her skirt. Without flair he pulled it off, leaving Ginny in only her panties, and almost felt himself cum on the spot. There was his little sister, the hottest witch he had ever seen, lying beneath him in only panties. "Gin, I want to fuck you so much," he said hoarsely.

"Please fuck me," she responded. "I'm such a slut and I'm so wet for you. Fuck your little slutty sister, big brother. Fuck your best friend's cheating wife. Show her what a real man is like in bed. Make her never want her husband again. Show her why she could never have stayed faithful."

She was baiting him, he knew, and he almost couldn't restrain himself. Almost. "Soon, you little brother-fucking harlot."

Leaning down, he took in the sight of Ginny's almost-soaked panties. As the smell reached his nostrils he felt himself twitch, and it was only by supreme effort he managed to restrain himself. Taking a moment, he reached down to hook his fingers in the waistband of her panties. This was it! He was about to see his sister's pussy for the first time. He needed to savor the moment. Almost excruciatingly slowly he pulled the panties down and off Harry's wife's legs, tossing them negligently over the side of the bed. Now her naked body was lying underneath his own. He throbbed, then throbbed again. He didn't think he had ever wanted anything or anyone so much as he wanted Ginny right then. But it wasn't yet time. He had to savor everything, lest waste what might be his only night with Ginny. He needed to enjoy every minute of it, every minute of her.

Sliding back up her naked body, he kissed Ginny once again, distracting her as he slipped a finger inside her. She cooed into his mouth, the coo turning into a moan as he slipped a second finger in and then a third. She was already wet and ready, and even though Ron wasn't amazing with his fingers she was so aroused it was still enough. Her juices coated his fingers and it was easy to pump them in and out of her, changing his rhythm and angle as he tried every trick to get her off. As his sister got closer and closer to her orgasm her moaning got louder and louder until she was practically screaming out. The feeling of her tightening around his fingers as she humped him through her orgasm was incredible and not a feeling he would soon forget. He could only imagine how good it would feel to have her tightening around his cock.

"That was–– intense!" Ginny moaned to him. "Fingers… I didn't know… you were amazing!" She panted, trying to catch her breath. "I want–– more though. Now–– I want your dick! Stick your big, fat cock in me! Oh Merlin, fuck me, Ron."

Hearing his little sister speak that way finally pushed him over the edge, and he sat back to position himself, revealing to Ginny for the first time her brother's cock. She could see all she needed to know, and she gaped.

"How…? You're…? How are you bigger than him?" she asked.

"Really?" Ron asked, laughing. "So I'm bigger than Harry?"

"Bigger and thicker and better!"

Of everything he had heard Ginny say that night, that was the best. All throughout his schooling Ron had been envious of Harry. Some of it was real, some of it was imagined, but the fact was that Harry was the big-shot and Ron was not. If only they'd known that Ron overshadowed Harry in one of the most important ways. Maybe then he'd have been the one getting (and then ignoring) the attention from girls. Well, now he was about to have the last laugh. He was about to fuck Harry's wife with a cock she described as 'better' than Harry's.

Eagerly, Ron positioned his superior length at Harry's wife's entrance, pushing the head just slightly into her passage as he coated his manhood in her wetness. Deciding he wanted to see the look in her eyes as he took her, Ron looked up to meet her gaze. As soon as they met, Ron began pushing into his little sister. She had seemed to interpret his hesitation as waiting for permission, however, for she nodded right as he was pushing in which quickly turned into throwing her head back as she whimpered, feeling her brother's cock in her for the first time. She was almost as tight as a virgin, Ron thought, and he tried to be gentle for his sister's sake as he bottomed out in her before pulling almost all the way out, repeating several times.

"Harder! Faster!" Ginny urged.

Ron needed no second urging. Obligingly he picked up the pace until he was slamming into her as hard as he possibly could, sweat beading on his forehead.

"That's it! Just like that!"

He rammed into her almost mercilessly, her forbidden pussy stretching to accommodate a cock apparently far bigger than her husband's.

"Say my name!" Ron demanded.

"Ron! Oh, Ron! Ron! Ron! Oh, Ron! Ron!" Each thrust was marked by his sister crying out his name.

After more copious exertion he could tell Ginny was getting close, her walls tightening around him.

"Ron! I'm––! I'm––!"

"That's it, slut. Cum for me! Don't hold back!"

"OH FUCK RON!" Ginny screamed her lungs out as she came. Her soft sheath clamped down on him as she rode out her orgasm, and it was a blissful feeling. It got Ron close, but not close enough, and he kept pumping into his satisfied sister. Finally he was on the brink, but he needed something more.

"Say it!"

It was all he had to say. Ginny knew what he wanted and, more importantly, acted on it. She lifted her hips to wrap her legs around his waist, pulling him as close to her as possible as Ron totally filled her.

"Cum! Cum deep in my pussy! Knock-up your little sister!"

It was all he needed. He felt himself twitch and with a final, mighty thrust buried himself to the hilt in Harry's wife, spurting his potent seed deep into her womanhood, filling her completely. Finished, he felt the last of his energy leave him and he collapsed on top of her. Both were breathing heavily, and after a moment Ron found the energy to pull out of his little sister and roll onto his back next to her.

To his surprise, Ginny reached over to grab her wand and summoned two little vials of potions. "Ready for round two?" She grinned wickedly.

**Author's Note:**

> Last edited: 2018.4.29


End file.
